Grey is the Color of
by cigarettes aren't the problem
Summary: Because they weren't twelve anymore, and the adult thing to do would be to smile and stop caring. /sasusaku shikaino naruhina/ Because friendship lasts forever, but that's never really the point.


**disclaimer!** - I don't own Naruto, or the song Rain by Breaking Benjaming. Pretty sure I don't own the band either.

_gr_e**y** i**_s_** the **c**_o_l_o_r _of _

_...  
_

{le prologue court}

_._

_rain, rain, go away, come again another day -_

_all the world is waiting for the sun._

.

The air was crisp and fresh, and it was almost raining, but it wasn't, and Hinata walked oh so slowly.

However, in sight of a pink blotch against the overall grayness, she quickened her pace. _Sakura_, she observed. Sakura was sitting on the grey-grey-grey asphalt, watching the evergrey sky. A lonely cup of Starbucks coffee sat beside her.

Hinata lowered herself softly on the bench beside her.

"H-hi," She started quietly.

"Hi." Sakura responded, not really looking at her.

"I'm Hinata." She offered.

"I know."

Hinata frowned slightly. This was very much one-sided. She sighed softly and continued.

"L-listen, I…I n-need your help." She cringed inwardly at her choice of wording.

There was no response.

"I-I need…money."

Hinata flushed grandly and rushed to explain– "N-not a loan, or-or anything… illegal," She stressed, flushing even more. "I-I want to-"

"You want me to set you up." Sakura stated. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat and jump into her throat. _Thump-thump-thump_.

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

Hinata felt taken aback. She didn't expect this.

"Well, you s-see," She started, her vision going blurry around the edges. She swore inwardly.

"Stop." Sakura ordered impassively. Hinata frowned. "E-excuse me?" – "Stuttering. It's…annoying." A small, strange smirk graced her lips, and Hinata wondered internally why the slight curl of lips seemed so familiar. She seemed unfazed by the last comment, however.

"My-my father has...has made it clear that while I...until I am able t-to afford...to cover any personal e-expenses, such as my education-" _Fuck, this sounded so much better when Tenten was listening._ "-he shall make certain decisions i-in certain aspects of my-my life." _Fuckfuckfuck_.

She silenced, feeling a strong need to _shut her fucking mouth_ before any more sound came out. _Thump-thump-thump_.

Sakura tipped her head back, and to Hinata's surprise the hostility and slight contempt she had voiced earlier had faded, if not gone. In it's place was a small, curious if not _friendly_ (...it _was _quite hard to tell at this angle) smile, and Hinata timidly offered one back. Abruptly, Sakura stood up and Hinata jumped up impulsivly, knocking over Sakura's coffee in the process. "I-I'm so, so sorry," She all but groaned, seconds away from hyperventilation.

A tiny giggle escaped Sakura's lips, the sound so pure and bell-like that Hinata felt a tiny surge of jealousy at the angelic sound. She frowns indignantly, as Sakura giggles again.

"I'm sorry, you just look so...flustered," She grins.

"W-well," Hinata huffs, not quite sure what to say next.

With a small smile still playing on her lips, Sakura offers her hand to Hinata. "Let's try this again, maybe?" She murmurs, sounding just a little hopeful. Surprised, and still focusing on finishing her previous sentence, Hinata freezes momentarily. After a couple of seconds, Sakura looks ready to withdraw her hand, a strange nervousness creeping it's way into her eyes. Hinata's eyes flash in understanding, and she jerks her hand forward a little to eagerly, nearly ramming it into Sakura's. She manages to clasp her fingers weakly and offer a shy smile.

"Sakura," She grins, a small sight of relief escaping her.

"H-Hinata," Hinata mumbles, as they shake hands almost clumsily.

And then Sakura is back, head high and posture confident, calm and collected. _Bitch_, Hinata almost grins, but stops herself in time.

"I'll see you," She nods, and Hinata nods along, cordially. She almost forgets the point of their conversation, before her eyebrows knit together worriedly._ 'I'll see you.' What the hell does that mean?_

"Hinata-chan?" She calls, and Hinata stares despite herself. "Meet me for coffee tomorrow?" She smiles again, easily, calmly. Hinata nods almost convulsively, a tiny grin creeping it's way onto her face. Sakura nods again, and turns around. "Bye," She calls over her shoulder, the wind tossing her hair, assaulting her tiny pigtail.

Hinata slowly walks over to the railing, and leans forward slightly, watching the ripples in the water and the receding circles the few raindrops made._ What a lovely view_.

She raises a hand to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Bye."

.

.

.

Just a short prologue. Review, maybe? Noooo pressure. Whutsoehver. PLEASEREVIEWI'MBEGGINGYOUISITSOHARDTOJUST-

BUT HEY, NO PRESSURE.

Ounces of unconditional luuurve,

lil


End file.
